


Aomine Daiki's Diary

by AhoBakaFan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Diary, Funny, Humor, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoBakaFan/pseuds/AhoBakaFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles of Aomine Daiki's fantastic life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_My Dear Diary,_

_First of all I can't believe I'm doing this. My mother gave me a DIARY for my 17th birthday. For the big Aomine Daiki._

_Oh yeah, my name is Aomine Daiki,but I'm sure you are already heard of me,I'm fantastic. I'm 17 years old,and I look good as hell._

_If I could fuck myself I would,but sadly technology is not there yet,but I don't give up on my dreams that easily._

_Oh and I play basketball as well,I'm sooooo good at it,it sometimes became boring. Well expect one thing...I'm not even sure if I should mention him,this is **MY** diary after all._

_But meh.,so there is a guy..Kagami or who? He is not that bad,I mean I don't die of boredom when I play with him._

 

_My childhood friend Satsuki came over today and she was speaking for so long,heh like I care. When she does it_

_I like to look at ther boobs,they are huge. Do you know who has good boobs too? Kagami._

_We went to a hot spring once and of course Tetsu had to invite him..I don't know why are they so close..but anyway_

_That Bakagami grew up in Murica so he didn't know we don't wear boxers in the spring,what a loser lmao._

_So yeah his boobs,they looked good,no need to speak about me obviously. I can imagine what he was thinking about my body._

_I'm sure he had to wear a boxer to hide his boner LOL._

_So yeah he had nice boobs. Do you think you can boob fuck a guy?_

_Anyways I gotta go now, my favourite TV show is starting soon._

_I guess having a diary is not that bad after all._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second entry of Aomine's Diary.

_My Dear Diary,_

_Here I'm again writing to you.  It is kinda feel strange but it is good to 'speak' about my thoughts._

_Today I went to play one-on-one with Bakagami, he tried really,but I won obviously, I mean it shouldn't be a question._

_But it was fun. Today I realized he is always wearing a necklace with a ring on it. Who the fuck wears a ring in his neck?_

_Lmao. I asked about it,and he said it is his brother's. Woah. I didn't even know he had one,I asked if he is a hottie?_

_Then he hit me and said something like they are not really brothers,but it represents their relationship,_

_I asked what was his name and I believe it was Himuro Tatsuya. His name is familiar,so I googled him at home._

_And fuck it,he is a pretty boy!He even has a beauty mark! What the fuck does he think he is fucking Marilyn Monroe???_

_But I have a feeling Kagami doesn't like pretty boys,I mean he never showed any signs towards Kise neither,sooo.._

_Not like I care tho._

 

_Anyways I just hope I won't be sick tomorrow ,today was kind of cold,and we were sweating a lot._

_If you know what_ I mean ;)

Well sadly not. Just because of running and jumping,but who knows what the future holds for us.


	3. Chapter 3

_My Dear Diary,_

_I'm sick. It is because that freaking Bakagami! I told you I'll be sick didn't I?_

_And I hate it because now everyone will tell me "I thought idiots can't catch cold" stupid Japanese saying..._

_But what brothers me more is that he hasn't even visited me..or say sorry ,or any stuff._

_But Satsuki came over and brought some chicken soup,frist thing I asked who made it. Thankfully it was her mom. She is a terrible cook! I mean_

_Satsuki,not her mother. Do you know who is a great cook? Again that Bakagami._

_He really could have came over and bring some home-made chicken soup. You know just checking on his friend or on his rival._

_I don't care what I'm to him he should just visit me.._

_I'm sad and sick..now I'm going to take a nap._

 

 

_Hey Diary,_

_it almost 10 o'clock in the night, I just have to tell you something._

_After I woke up Tetsu came over and asked how I was. Really carefully I asked about Kagami,and you know what Tetsu had said?_

_Bakagami got cold too. LMAO._

_Tetsu said "Idiots catch cold together" I think it is pretty cute._

_But for now I'm just kind of happy knowing that Kagami didn't come because he is bed too ,not because he didn't care about me._

_I asked Tetsu for Kagami's number and I texted him..now we have been chatting for 3 hours._

_Maybe being sick ~~-together-~~ is not that bad after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write in Aomine's stlye more than I did before,I just don't like misspelling,but wish me luck!:P

_My Dear Diary,_

_Today I'm going on a date with Kagami,yo! Well duh..he didn't say it is a date but he asked me if I want to go the new_

_Star Wars movie with him. Is this a booty call?!;) Idk if there will be anyone else..I hope Tetsu won't be there especially._

_I don't like what  is going on between them._

_So I don't wanna sound gay or stuff but what the heck should I wear?! I wanna be as hot as possible,I know I_

_would be the hottest without clothes,but sadly I have to wear some kind of clothes in the cinema,it is suck isn't it?_

 

_Kise came over and helped me choose an outfit. Although first he wanted to give me his sparkly fuckboy clothes,_

_I was like HELL NAH.So in the end we agreed on a V neck black pullover and tight jeans. Man I have the best ass ever._

_But now I gotta run.I'm already late._

 

 

_Yo, Diary!_

_I just got back home from the movie,it was  soo kwaaaal(cool),but is was hard to concentrate if you_

_are sitting next to Bakagami,damn his perfume is killer!After the movie we went to Maji Burger,I like that place._

_As usual he ate a ton of food,but srsly ,he ain't even fat. That guy must poop a lot._

_He said my shoes are cool. Duh. Wut m8?Don't look at my shoes,look at my ass geez._

_Anyways today was a cool day,but now it is my turn to ask him out._

_g'night!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is in love so he is lame,but he can't realize it.  
> Kagami is jealous cuz Kise was there too,but Aomine can't see it.  
> Oh and I made a Haikyuu reference can you find it?.3.

_My Dear Diary,_

_I have never thought I was such a fucking coward. I'm pissed at myself. Me the fucking big and legendary,yes I'm_

_legendary,you didn't know it?Anyways,so me the fucking big and legendary Aomine Daiki,me the most perfect_

_human being is afraid of asking out this shithead on a date. Well obviously  I did it,but it took me a freaking week!!_

_Damn,this asnjh@!!j# (swear words) Bakagami is making me this weak,and I hate it!_

_Do you hear it Kagami??? STOP._

_Seriously,there are 100000x prettier and hotter boys out there,but this double eyebrowed idiot is making me feel like  a fool._

_What is this??_

 

_But I asked him out._

_Okay,I didn't mention it was a date,but I asked like the 'two of us'._

_Okay,I asked him if he wants to play one-on-one._

_Leave me alone ,geez._

_Btw,Kise came over again. Like fucking hell,it is not a hotel or whatever. We played videogames_

_and beat him in every game. But srsly,what did he think? Mario Kart? Pls._

_They used to call me the king of the courts...wait no,the king of karts._

_I wanted to throw out Kise,but he wanted to stay,and when I told him_

_I'm gonna play with Kagami he insisted coming too._

_And he can be so fucking annoying so I let him come with me. When we got there Bakagami was already_

_there and warming up (he bend over and I could see his perfect round butt which will be soon mine)_

_When he saw me he smiled a big with his idiot cute face,but when he saw Kise,he stopped smiling._

_He was off the whole time,idk what is up with him._


	6. Chapter 6

_My Dear Diary,_

_When we were playing bball it started raining and Kagami's house was the closest so we when there._

_He was so fucking rude at the whole time btw,not only that but he fucking ignored me._

_He didn't try to block me or anything. It was really boring like that,and what the hell is that, it was_

_like he was playing only with Kise._

_I'm gonna fucking cut him in half later._

 

_AND OF COURSE,that god damned blonde had to come with us,why didn't he go home??_

_So..we were at the Tiger's house and Kise started to make a coffe lmao,but the point is not that._

_Just let me tell you what happened okay? Like dafuq, you'll die if you hear it._

_So ok.The coffe was done and he asked Kagami how is he likes his coffe._

_And I swear to God he said that,let me , just let me quote them._

 

Kise:Kagamicchi how do you like your coffee?

Kagami: Black and hot...like my man.

 

_AND HE FUCKING STARED INTO MY EYES. I thought I'm gonna fuck him right there in front of Kise._

_I think I had the most freaking perverted smile on my face,I still have it tho ;)_

_Kise just gasped and made Kagami a coffee ,I hate that blonde._

_Buut if he hadn't offered Kagami a coffe,he wouldn't have said that...so he can live longer,I might not cut him in the half._

_But now if you excuse me,I have to make a late night visit to Kagami's house I bet he_

_misses his man~_

_And mom if you somehow found it,don't worry I bring condoms._

_Yeah they are Trojan Magnum XL (;_


	7. Chapter 7

_My Dear Diary,_

_Sorry_   _I haven't written anything in a while..for like a month?_

_But I was busy being too happy,but let me check what was my last entry._

 

_Oh yeah,that night... LIFE CHANGING NIGHT._

 

_You know, obviously I have pictured Kagami and I having sex. Needless to say he has been the one_

_I've been jerking off since 2 years,but never have I ever imagined it would be this freaking fucking fantastic._

_It was so good. 10/10. But don't tell him,or he will be a narcassistic jerk,and I don't like those kind of people._

_Since that we are boyfriend and...boyfriend. We even changed our Facebook status,everyone_

_said 'finally' and stuff expect Akashi he said 'what a surprise' but according to Tetsu he was sarcastic._

_Well fuck,if you wanna say something say it directly not with sarcasm._

 

_I love being with Kagami,and I also like our programs ,our usual day looks something like this:_

_Morning sex,breakfast,videogames,making out maybe a quick oral,lunch,playing basketball,watching tv,_

_playing basketball,making out,_ _eating snacks,night sex._

_I dare you to tell me we are not the most awesome couple._

 

_Obviously,I'm the top. I love being in Kagami,and also I like to watch his facial expression,_

_they are so fucking erotical. Fuck,just thinking about his face during sex makes me horny._

_Also,his butt..Don't even get me started. If I could marry his butt I would,like right now._

_Although lately I've been thinking about changing position,just for once. He seems like he enjoys it so much,_

_but of course it must be my perfect technique. You should see my hip work._

 

_Oi,Diary.._

_Last night I told Kagami my theory about me being the bottom,he looked so happy,and excited and horny._

_But...my butt! Just saying I'm writing it while I'm standing in the_

_middle of my room. I can't sit. I'm afraid to poop._

_Kagami must have an iron butt._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION! I'm not going to continue this story BUT If you would like to I will give it to you,I will add you as a second writer. If anyone interested write a comment,or I don't know. I'm not even sure it is a legal thing,but I'm no more into anime really,but I think it a nice idea for a story,and if someone sees any creativity in it,I'd be more than happy if they would continue it!:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine tells us why he loves Kagami~

_My Dear Diary,_

_Some people have been shit talking about me and Kagami._

_They are saying that we are gay. Well bitch,I'm not gay._

_I mean I'm only gay for Kagami,but that is not making me gay._

_I'm only interested in his butt. I don't care about your poor ass,about Kise's ass,nor_

_about Tetsu's ass._

_Obviously if I see a fine woman I'm gonna check her out,stare at her boobs? Of course._

_But that is it,I'm loyal. What are you so surprised? Biatch..._

_So if I find those people who has started the romour I'll  freaking punch them in the face._

 

_The other thing is that some people say that we are only together because of the sex,and basketball._

_Of course we are together because of them,but that is not the only thing. So listen up,cuz I'm not gonne_

_repeat myself._

_I love Kagami because:_

_\- he is a great cook,and he cooks for me whenever I ask him,even if it is late night_

_\- he is fucking adorable,it should be a crime_

_\- he is such a big dork,and cheeseball you wouldn't even think that_

_-he has a great sense of humor,and he makes me laugh_

_-he is a great basketball player,and he made me love bball again_

_-he can be as much as an idiot like me,and I freaking love that_

_-he knows that I'm more than most of the people think about me_

_-of course the sex is great,not only great but I don't know a better word_

_-and because he makes me happy_

 

_So,if one more time I'm gonna hear that we are not a good couple,or we just love each other for bball and sex,_

_say to that to my eyes,and we will have a nice talk._

 

_Aomine out,yo!_

**Author's Note:**

> Short daily diary entries of Aomine's view :P


End file.
